You Kissed Me: Birthday Kiss
by Lenea89
Summary: Kakashi Kisses Iruka and Iruka doesn't want to lose a friendship. KakaIru! A birthday fic for Iruka!


~You kissed me!~

~Summary~

Kakashi Kisses Iruka and Iruka doesn't want to lose a friendship. KakaIru! A birthday fic for Iruka!

~Rating~

T but all they do is kiss and flirt.

~Warning~

Shonen-AI KakaIru!

~DISclaimer~

I don't own Naruto. But I do celebrate Iruka's birthday! Masashi kishimoto picked a good day for Ruka to be born.

The night had been perfect. The party was perfect. The cake had been tasty, the beer and sake had been free, the entertainer was entertaining.

Umino Iruka's 25th brithday was perfect.

The only bad thing about a perfect party with cake and alcohol was... the slightly buzzed...(read: drunken) walk home. Luckily for the birthday boy, he had friends that would watch over him.

Kakashi smiled as he allowed his best friend and crush to lean on him as he tried to navigate the stairs to Iruka's apartment. As the stairs suddenly pitched to the left Kakashi silently wondered how many drunken lives the dangerous stairs had claimed. He then thought that maybe he really shouldn't have had that last sake. Normally he didn't drink but Iruka had proposed a toast and the way the cute man had looked up at him and asked him to have 'one drink', had mad him agree without thought. Of course one drink had become 4, and now Kakahsi felt sufficiently buzzed.

Somehow the pair made it up the perilous stairs and had made it into the dolphin's apartment and to the couch... that was were Kakashi made his first mistake of that evening.

Iruka was sitting beside him telling him of what Kotetsu was threatening to do to Izumo with the cake. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes away from the dark lips that were moving but still in a wide smile.

Those damn lips were hypnotizing. What Kakashi wouldn't give to kiss those lips...

"So?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "what?"

"You said you would give me my gift later... Is it later yet?" Iruka sounded like a child and the mischievous smile completed the look.

Kakashi smirked, "I don't know..." he pretended to think, "do you really deserve it?" The Copy Nin knew the chunin would love his new scroll, The man had been wanting a new storage scroll that he could store his mission items and weapons in. Kakashi wanted Iruka to beg for it first though.

Iruka pouted at the jounin.

Oh no, Kakashi thought, that look was dangerous.

"C'mon Kashi, you know you want to give it to me..."

and those words were even more dangerous.

"Please Kashi" Iruka pleaded, his eyes half shut in his drunken haze and his full lips were parted slightly.

Kakashi knew he shouldn't drink... it cut down on his inhibitions too much... and those damn lips were going to be the end of him... he could feel it.

"Please" Iruka's voice was breathless...

'_Oh fuck-' _Kakashi thought as his body moved forward without his mind's consent.

Iruka gasped as he felt a slight pressure against his lips. His heart sped up at the chaste kiss. It was then when he realized just who was kissing him. Iuruka pulled back to stare in to an icy grey eye and face he had never seen uncovered before.

"You kissed me!" Iruka said intelligently. He was shocked at why his friend, his _best_ friend, had just kissed him so gently.

"Yes I did," Kakashi smiled, his thin lips pulling up into a soft smile. It was so open and genuine it took Iruka's breath away. The chunin would admit that he wondered what Kakashi had looked like under his mask, he had contemplated what his smile would resemble, but he had never imagined Kakashi possible of producing such a soft and open smile.

"W-why?" Iruka tried not to stutter, he really did.

Kakashi brought a hand up and scratched the back of his head nervously, "I thought that would be obvious".

Iruka had his suspicions. He wouldn't put it past the Jounin to consider a kiss a birthday gift. Kakashi was always flirting with everyone weather he intended to or not. The silver haired jounin had even told Iruka about it long ago in hopes it wouldn't make him as uncomfortable. It was just a side of Kakashi Iruka had grown to know and accept. A little part of him was even willing to admit that he liked the attention Kakashi bestowed upon him. That could have been due to the small crush he had developed on the Copy nin, but kissing went just a little past flirting.

"I think you crossed a line with your pretend flirting Kakashi," Iruka scolded as he looked to the floor in hopes of hiding his blush.

Iruka felt a long, warm, arm slide around him and a lanky body pull him nearer into it's embrace. "Why do you think I'm pretending?" Kakashi asked, he almost sounded sad.

Iruka's head snapped up so fast he almost got whiplash. "What?"

"I like you. More than I should. Iruka please go out with me?" Kakashi took a tan hand in his and stroked a thumb over the darker hand.

"But I'm your friend!" Iruka squeaked. Iruka was trying to remind himself that Kakashi was most likely drunk so he didn't mean it anyway.

"I know, you've been my best friend. Your sweet, kind, funny, brave and you're probably one of the only people who don't look at me as a means to get something they want. But that's why I think we'd be good as something more than friends. Your also beautiful, cunning, strong, caring, emotional and the only person to see underneath my underneath. And I really... I ..." Kakashi took in a deep breath, "I think we should be more than friends because I love you." Kakashi was looking pleadingly into Iruka's eyes.

Iruka felt tears prick his eyes, "I..I can't."

The jounin visibly flinched. His face dropped into a mask of indifference. It was that indifference that told Iruka how much he was hurting at the moment. "Why?"

Iruka sighed, "Kakashi, you're my best friend and really one of my only friends. And if we didn't work out... I don' want to lose that." The brunet had to look away, the indifferent look was fading, it was being replaced now with a look that Iruka could only describe as heartbreak.

Iruka shook his head, there was no way he had that kind of power. There was no way in hell he could make Hatake Kakashi look like that, was there?

"Why do you think we wouldn't work out?" The jounin turned puling his nee up onto the couch so he could face the teacher better, "I will do everything in my power to make sure we do work out. Please just give us a chance?" Kakashi asked, no, he begged. Iruka felt heady, Kakashi was begging to be allowed to be with him. Kakashi's smooth voice cracked slightly and his breath was sharp as if he was trying to hold it even as he spoke. Somehow Iruka had effected him so much that he was made to sound so desperate and needy...and simple academy teacher Umino Iruka did _that_ to the great Sharingan Kakashi. In what world was that possible?

Brown eyes looked up to lock into one icy grey eye. Iruka's breath caught in his throat. Behind that single orb, that some people called the window to the soul, was two emotions brewing. Heartbreak and love.

"...Kakashi..." Iruka tried to voice his concerns.

"Please..." Kakashi breathed leaning over and laying his head on a dark blue covered shoulder.

"I've never been in a proper relationship before. I.. Don't know what to do. I've never..._been _with any one before. And I just don't want to lose you..." Iruka's rambling was stopped with another hesitantly soft kiss. Again, Iruka felt his heart speed up slightly. He felt like his lips under the soft pink ones were tingling yet on fire at the same time. One simple kiss shouldn't be so... electrifying. Iruka silently wondered if somehow Kakashi was pushing a small chidori charge through his lips. Perhaps that was the cause of the tingling burn where their lips met?

That kiss, so sweet and hesitant yet so reassuring at the same time, was Iruka's undoing. His resolve, (If there had ever been any there to begin with) crumbled.

Drawing back from those tempting, petal soft, lips Iruka tried to drink in the oxygen to say something, anything really.

Kakashi regained the ability to speak first. "I don't care if you've been in one relationship or a thousand. I'll always try to help you figure out anything you don't know, I love you. I want this to work so badly, Ruka. I promise I won't let our relationship fail if you just give me a chance." Kakashi screwed his eyes shut and waited for Iruka's verdict. He felt like a man awaiting a death sentence.

Iruka sighed, "... At the first sign of real problems we have to break it off".

Kakashi's eyes snapped open to see Iruka scratching at his blushing scar. "What?"

The blush became more pronounced, "I love you too, you idiot. I know we'll have fights and problems, no relationship is perfect, but if it ever get's to the point where we might start hating each other we should end it. If worse come's to worse, I'd rather I still have you as a friend than as nothing at all".

Kakashi couldn't stop him self from throwing his arms around the younger man and hugging the daylights out of him. The relief was amazing and the way his love had looked when he agreed to give him a chance was just too adorable for words. Iruka didn't know how cute he was. The sentiment behind his words were sweet as well. Kakashi would admit that he'd rather be friends than nothing too... but no matter what he wouldn't let this fail. He loved the dolphin to much to let him go now that he had him in his arms.

"Your so cute, Ruka!" Kakashi breathed placing another soft kiss on Iruka's lips.

The chunin blushed red and looked into Kakahsi's eye, "Just promise me something, please?"

Kakashi smiled, "anything".

"That we'll stay together forever".

The soft smile was making Iruka's heart beat wildly, it fit Kakashi's features perfectly and made him all the more beautiful. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Love".

Yes Iruka's birthday was perfect. He even got the best gift in the world... Love.

~Authoress's Comments~

Yeah.. I'm like... a Half an hour late. I really wanted to post this and another oneshot on Ruka's birthday... but... well.. Yeah.

Oh well just a cute-ish oneshot about friendship and love and birthday kisses!

Enjoy and please review,

Lenea


End file.
